The Central Goal of the National Archive of Computerized Data on Aging (NACDA) is to advance research on aging and the aged by helping researchers to profit from the under-exploited potentials of a broad range of data sets. NACDA acquires and preserves data sets relevant to gerontological research, processes them as needed to promote effective research use, disseminates them to researchers, and facilitates their use. By preserving and mailing available the nation's largest library of computer-readable data on aging, NACDA offers opportunities for secondary analysis on major issues of scientific and policy relevance. NACDA also offers summer training courses, provides assistance to researchers in their use of the data sets, participates in meetings of the aging research community, and publishes a topical semi-annual Bulletin as well as an annual Data Collections volume. Funding is sought to continue this work. Drawing upon the expertise of the NACDA National Advisory Council, substantive Task Groups, and project personnel, these specific aims will be pursued: (l) target, acquire, process, and release data sets relevant to gerontological research, particularly concentrating on underdeveloped substantive areas of the archive such as data for international comparative research; 2) evaluate and utilize the newest technologies for data processing and dissemination, including mailing data sets available over the internet and by CD-ROM; 3) facilitate potential users' knowledge of and access to NACDA's resources and services; and 4) provide technical assistance regarding the content, characteristics, and research applications of selected data collections. In conducting this work, NACDA will benefit from the experience, facilities, and institutional membership network of the inter-university Consortium for Political and Social Research (ICPSR).